Te Adoro
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Você tinha dez anos, querido anjo, e não podia entender que há lugares e lugares, e que o meu lugar era muito longe do seu. [WillElizabeth] Se passa em Maldição do Pérola Negra.


**N.A.: Frêmitos de inspiração de uma autora perturbada após assistir "A Maldição do Pérola Negra" pela oitava vez. Se passa no primeiro filme, antes da história começar.

* * *

**

Te Adoro

Você costumava pensar que eu não lembrava do dia em que a conheci. Talvez fosse uma lembrança que eu preferisse esquecer — uma lembrança que marcaria a minha vida dali em diante, e fico pensando no que teria acontecido se você não houvesse me salvado.

Mas é impossível esquecer de certas coisas na vida, e uma delas sem dúvida é você.

Lembro bem; o navio explodindo, o sorriso esgarçado da Jolly Roger**(1)**, o medo. Lembro de ter voado pelo ar. Lembro de ter pensado que minha vida mal começada acabaria naquele instante.

E então lembro de ver você.

Era como uma boneca de porcelana, pensei, através de meus olhos turvos. O rosto cheio de sardas, com cabelos ruivos caindo em cachos perfeitos sobre mim. A pele clara, a boca perfeita, o nariz delicado, tudo parecia formar um conjunto perfeito — embora eu só saiba disso hoje, quando sei que vou perder o que nunca tive.

— Eu sou Elizabeth Swann — você disse, e eu pensei que poderia tocar seu rosto, não estivessem meus olhos tão pesados.

— W-Will Turner — gaguejei, a voz fraca de quem escapa da morte.

Naquele instante meus olhos se cerraram, mas eu sabia que, de algum modo, aquele anjo ruivo iria me proteger. "Srta. Swann", pensei mais uma vez, antes de cair em inconsciência.

Nome que me acompanharia por toda a vida.

* * *

O Capitão Norrington me encaminhou ao Sr. Brown, o ferreiro. Virei aprendiz. Tive casa, comida e um destino melhor do que o de muitos garotos órfãos no Caribe, graças à intercessão de um anjo ruivo que se apiedara de um pobre menino inglês. Você me salvou, Srta. Swann. 

É preciso lhe dizer a grandeza da gratidão que eu lhe dedicava, se você a via todos os dias nos meus olhos?

É preciso lhe dizer que te venerei e idolatrei, anjo das minhas desgraças, deusa entre os mortais?

É preciso lhe dizer que o amor que lhe dediquei era como se fosse o de mil homens que idolatram sua rainha?

— Olhe, papai, Will! — Você nunca me chamou de William, como Norrington, o governador e o ferreiro. Sempre Will.

Você corria até mim com um sorriso, e eu a recebia rindo também.

— Oi, Will!

— Olá, Srta. Swann — eu sorria, beijando sua mão como faziam os cavalheiros.

E então seu rostinho se fechava, emburrado, e meu coração palpitava por ver algo tão bonito.

— Me chame de Elizabeth, Will! — você dizia, na sua inocência infantil.

— Não é conveniente, Sr. Turner — a voz ríspida do governador, que alcançava seu rebento, me advertia de meu lugar.

Eu, no meu íntimo, concordava com tanto zelo. Como eu poderia chamar de "Elizabeth" uma divindade como você?

— Não importa o que ele diz — você me segredava no ouvido, assim que os olhos duros do governador se afastassem de nós. — Gosto mais que me chame de Elizabeth.

— Não posso chamá-la assim, Srta. Swann — eu sussurrava.

— Claro que pode, Will! Eu sou a dona do nome, então, se eu lhe digo que pode, pode!

Você tinha dez anos, querido anjo, e não podia entender que há lugares e lugares, e que o meu lugar era muito longe do seu.

Você não podia saber que o meu coração não podia ficar perto do seu…

— Eu te amo, Will — você sussurrou, naquele dia, o rosto corado e os lábios soprando sua deliciosa brisa no meu ouvido.

Não ame quem não deve te amar, Srta. Swann…

— Eu te adoro, Srta. Swann.

Um doce muxoxo, e aquele rostinho aborrecido se voltava para mim:

— Você me adora, mas eu te amo! E quantas vezes terei que te pedir para me chamar de Elizabeth?!

— Eu te adoro, Srta. Swann… E ainda terá que pedir mais uma vez, sempre…

Era o que eu podia fazer, Srta. Swann… Porque não havia futuro para nós…

* * *

Era estranho esperar. Nunca admiti como eu gostava de receber encargos de seu pai, para poder te ver. Poder esperar, na sala, olhos postos na escada, o coração palpitante, uma obra-prima em meus braços. Pode parecer egocentrismo chamar uma espada que eu fiz de obra-prima, mas era uma obra-prima. 

Feita especialmente para o Comodoro Norrington.

O governador me tinha encomendado meses antes — uma espada perfeita para um homem perfeito, como o era James Norrington. Capitão, prestes a ser promovido, belo, rico. O governador tinha todos os motivos para querer uma espada perfeita para ele. O governador tinha todos os motivos para dizer o que me disse, estalando os lábios de prazer:

— O Capitão Norrington tem intenções de pedir Elizabeth em casamento quando for promovido! Faça a melhor espada que já fez, jovem Turner! Será uma comemoração dupla!

A melhor espada que já fiz. Uma espada tecida pelo rancor. Pela tristeza. Pela raiva.

Uma espada de noites e noites insone, sabendo que estava prestes a perder o anjo que admirava.

O equilíbrio perfeito entre cabo e lâmina, alcançado em horas de trabalho árduo, o fogo a me queimar o rosto.

Tudo perfeito para o seu noivado, Srta. Swann.

Queria que você fosse feliz. Mesmo que não fosse comigo. Te ver feliz, apenas do meu lugar, bastava.

Entediado, mexi em um dos enfeites. Quebrei-o. Escondi-o. Eu não podia deixar que me vissem e soubessem que havia tocado na casa, um pobre ferreiro aprendiz.

O governador veio ver a espada, e lhe mostrei, sentindo um amargo orgulho, todo o equilíbrio de minha obra. Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso torcido que eu já estava acostumado a ver. Não que seu pai fosse um mau homem, Srta. Swann. Ele apenas tinha apreço elevado demais pela hierarquia.

Poderia ter acabado tudo ali, não fosse a sua voz.

— Will!

Meus olhos castanhos buscaram a escada, por onde descia sua figura angelical. Os cabelos ruivos presos num penteado bem-feito, os lábios vermelhos e a esbelteza de sua figura fizeram com que um suspiro quase inconsciente escapasse dos meus lábios.

Suspiro de quem queria que palavras ditas oito anos atrás vigorassem até o fim.

— Srta. Swann…

— Sonhei com você — você me sorriu, os passos rápidos até minha figura.

— Comigo?

— Sonhei com o dia em que nos conhecemos. E quantas vezes vou ter que te pedir para me chamar de Elizabeth?

— Elizabeth! — reprovou seu pai imediatamente.

A resposta galante e sempre dita escapou de meus lábios.

— Ainda mais uma vez, Srta. Swann, como sempre.

Vi seus lábios se torcerem em reprovação, e o apoio de seu pai:

— Pelo menos o rapaz tem senso de etiqueta.

Em seguida, com queixas de atraso, ele saiu. Você o seguiu, enfastiada, talvez sem saber a surpresa que o Comodoro lhe reservava — uma vida toda com um homem perfeito.

— Adeus, Sr. Turner — a sua voz foi fria e seus passos também.

Quando eu a visse novamente, poderia ser que já estivesse noiva — já tivesse o compromisso impossível de romper com o Comodoro. Poderia ser que seu futuro em Port Royal já estivesse traçado, e que nunca mais seus olhos se dignariam a voltar-se para o ferreiro. Nunca mais seus lábios pronunciariam meu nome com aquela entonação peculiar:

— Will!

Will…

Srta. Swann…

Eu só podia lhe desejar que fosse feliz para sempre, porque era algo que eu jamais teria longe de você. Acompanhei seu passo e a vi entrar na carruagem.

A carruagem rumo ao seu destino.

Te adoro, Srta. Swann…

— Adeus… — murmurei. Por um instante, me senti seu.

Talvez o meu lugar pudesse, por um instante, ser ao seu lado…

— …Elizabeth.

Seus olhos ainda se voltaram para mim antes de partir. Tenho a esperança que eles tenham visto meus lábios formarem o teu nome querido pela primeira vez.

Eu te amo, Elizabeth.

* * *

**(1)** Jolly Roger é a bandeira dos piratas, com a caveira encimando duas espadas cruzadas.

* * *

**N.A.: A partir desta fic, declaro meu apoio eterno à Will/Elizabeth. **

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Leu? Gostou muito mesmo, achou que a autora manda bem, e, por acaso, curte Harry Potter e/ou Saint Seiya, ou até mesmo "Os Miseráveis"? Leia as outras fics dela!**


End file.
